The present invention relates to a rotary internal combustion engine.
Rotary internal combustion engines are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,122, issued Aug. 8, 1961 to Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,671, issued May 7, 1968 to Duff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,641, issued Aug. 3, 1971 to Hofmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,978, issued Dec. 24, 1974 to Becker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,645, issued June 17, 1975 to Waters and U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,632, issued Nov. 30, 1976 to Schreiber.
Objects of the invention are to provide a rotary internal combustion engine of simple structure, having very few parts, which are very simple in nature, so that very little, if any, maintenance is required, the engine providing a considerable saving in fuel, a considerable reduction in atomspheric pollution due to a considerably reduced exhaust. and functioning efficiently, effectively and reliably as a rotary engine.